Dresse sa pénombre dans un regard qui rêve
by shadowquill17
Summary: La vie de Stiles et Derek est trop précaire pour qu'ils ne sachent pas apprécier, de temps à autre, un matin de silence... alors Derek adore Stiles de baisers infinis sur sa peau de pêche, et Stiles se laisse aimer dans un demi-sommeil.


**Cher lecteur, bonjour et bienvenue !**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à toi, car je sais à quel point cliquer sur un nouveau titre, surtout d'un auteur inconnu au bataillon du fandom, peut parfois s'avérer difficile... on a tous ses petites habitudes et ses petits abonnements, alors je te remercie sincèrement d'avoir donné une chance à ma fic !**

**Je l'ai écrite en réponse à un défi sur le site de la Ficothèque Ardente (site sur lequel je te conseille chaudement d'aller faire un tour, audacieux lecteur, si tu es d'humeur pour quelques découvertes bien documentées), qui voulait une fic sur le thème du mot "contemplation"...**

**Je te laisse décider par toi-même si ce défi a été correctement relevé, et sur ce, je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! ^^**

**(le titre est tiré d'un poème de René Char, "Verbes d'orages raisonneurs...")**

**...**

L'aube est à peine levée lorsque le sommeil qui fermait les paupières de Derek se fait de plus en plus léger, de plus en plus fin, jusqu'à quitter son esprit comme un voile de brume qui libérerait une ville ; les sensations lui reviennent une à une tandis que sa conscience se réveille lentement.

D'abord le soutien moelleux de l'oreiller sur lequel repose sa tête, puis le pincement presque affectueux des plis du tissu qui froissent encore sa joue de marques révélatrices… ses muscles se réveillent doucement, encore engourdis de leur retraite nocturne, et chacun de ses nerfs revient paresseusement à la vie.

La chaleur vient ensuite, et la présence confortable et familière d'un corps mince entre ses bras se rappelle à lui, la peau de Stiles tendre et douce là où ils se touchent… Derek assure la prise de son bras autour de la taille fine et tire contre lui le poids chaud et endormi de Stiles, alignant leurs silhouettes à l'extrême, et Stiles se blottit immédiatement contre lui en lâchant un petit soupir de bien-être qui fait grogner de fierté le loup en Derek, le faisant s'exclamer comme un enfant _regarde comme il est bien, regarde comme nous le rendons heureux._

Derek se laisse aller à ses instincts et frotte son nez contre la peau de la nuque de Stiles, les narines envahies de l'odeur délicieuse de foyer et de compagnon et de _Stiles_… et lorsque sa propre fragrance s'est ajoutée aux autres, lorsque le loup reconnaît sa marque dans l'odeur de Stiles, Derek rassemble toutes ses forces pour finalement s'arracher au corps pliant blotti dans ses bras ; le café ne se fera pas tout seul, et le moment est parfait pour ce que Derek a l'intention de faire…

Un tour rapide dans la cuisine et il est de retour, avec une tasse fumante qu'il pose sur le sol avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit, et le carnet de croquis presque plein qu'il emmène partout ; Stiles a changé de position, désormais étalé de son côté du lit, les draps froissés au niveau de sa taille comme un habit qui cacherait artistiquement son intimité… le regard de Derek parcourt avec délice ce tableau irrésistible, et il lui faut à peine quelques secondes pour trouver le parfait équilibre, cet état d'esprit où ses pensées se taisent et laissent la place à l'appréciation pleine et entière de ce qu'il voit…

Stiles ne bouge pas, et le crayon de Derek court sur le papier lisse. Lignes douces et angles arrondis sont couchés sur la page, et Stiles prend vie dans les traces que la mine de graphite laisse derrière elle ; Derek se perd dans la contemplation de son amant, ses yeux voletant sans ralentir entre le corps toujours endormi de Stiles et l'humble esquisse qui traduit la réalité, sa main ferme et sûre sur les courbes tracées tant de fois d'une langue avide...

Le temps s'étire et Stiles finit par s'agiter, ses muscles fins s'étirant sinueusement sous sa peau crémeuse ; les draps glissent et abandonnent sa taille pour découvrir ses fesses, deux globes ronds et blancs et parfaits… et Derek les a vus, revus, caressés, mordus, il les connaît mieux que personne, mais il sent tout de même sa bouche s'assécher et un désir soudain réchauffer son bas-ventre.

Stiles se retourne lentement, les gestes encore gauches de sommeil, et jette un coup d'œil à Derek par-dessus son épaule, son œil de biche encore à demi fermé mais déjà pétillant de malice et qui dit _pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas me rejoindre_… avant de lâcher un grognement amusé en voyant le carnet de croquis dans les mains de Derek.

Derek sourit ; Stiles ne comprend pas pourquoi Derek a perpétuellement envie de le dessiner, pourquoi ses brouillons sont pleins de grandes mains aux doigts fins, de bouches mutines au sourire mystérieux et de silhouettes vagues constellées de grains de beauté placés trop spécifiquement pour être inventés, et Derek ne sait pas comment lui expliquer.

Il ne sait pas comment lui expliquer que chaque fois qu'il le voit sa gorge se serre d'affection, que chaque mot qu'il dit reste gravé dans sa mémoire, que chaque rire de sa bouche tourne dans son cœur pendant des jours et des jours… car Stiles est magnifique sans le savoir, à couper le souffle, et il s'esclaffe avec dérision quand Derek le lui dit, inconscient de sa propre beauté et trop impressionné par la régularité banale des traits de Derek.

Alors Derek le dessine, le peint et l'esquisse, et chacun de ses traits est tranquille et passionné, et parfois quand Stiles découvre ses œuvres il reste silencieux et demande d'une voix étranglée si c'est bien lui, si Derek le voit vraiment comme ça… et Derek l'embrasse tendrement et lui dit que oui, et ils roulent tous les deux sur la surface la plus proche, Derek couvrant Stiles de baisers adorateurs tandis que ce dernier se cramponne de toutes ses forces de doigts tremblants qui disent _moi aussi je t'aime_.

Derek est perdu dans son art, englouti tout entier dans les lignes subtiles du corps de son amant, et ce n'est que quand ses yeux glissent à nouveau sur le visage de Stiles qu'il croise le regard de ce dernier, et le feu qui brûle dans les prunelles explosées le prend à la gorge.

Stiles ne dit rien, Derek non plus, et le crayon s'est arrêté sur la page. Derek ne veut pas parler, n'a pas besoin de parler ; les mots ne servent à rien quand on peut toucher, embrasser, _prouver_ par seulement des caresses et des soupirs… et Stiles le sait bien, alors quand il interrompt leur long regard intense pour battre des cils une fois, deux fois, avant de fermer les paupières pour s'étirer, son long corps déroulé à l'extrême, cuisses tendues et fesses offertes… Derek sait que ça veut dire _vas-y, aime-moi, je suis prêt._

Le carnet et le crayon tombent sur la moquette, impact léger aussitôt oublié quand Derek bondit sur le lit, couvre Stiles de sa masse et s'empare de sa bouche.

Stiles s'abandonne avec un soupir de bien-être, et Derek se tient au-dessus de lui sur deux bras fermes pour l'embrasser tout à son aise ; ses lèvres roulent sur celles de Stiles, puis sur sa mâchoire où il lèche tendrement un couple de grains de beauté, puis sur son cou, pâle et fragile et que Stiles soumet aux attentions de Derek avec un gémissement…

Derek s'attarde ensuite sur la courbe d'une clavicule aigüe, puis sur un téton qu'il mordille gentiment – Stiles se tortille et un rougissement irrésistible atteint son thorax – avant d'enfouir son visage dans la souplesse chaude de la peau d'un ventre plat… sa barbe naissante laisse des traces rosées sur l'épiderme laiteux, et Derek les lèche, précautionneusement, sans prêter attention à Stiles qui rit, parce que Derek sait qu'il le fait moitié par amusement de voir Derek se laisser ainsi aller à ses instincts animaux de _prends soin et protège_, moitié parce qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir autrement à de telles démonstrations d'affection.

Mais Derek ne se laisse pas arrêter par les insécurités de Stiles, et bientôt ses épaules sont calées sous les cuisses de Stiles ; ce dernier lui lance un coup d'œil presque nerveux depuis l'oreiller, et Derek n'attend pas sa permission pour plonger le nez en avant jusqu'au cœur de Stiles.

L'odeur est la plus forte ici, entêtante et irrésistible, et Derek inspire à pleins poumons tandis que son loup l'encourage avec insistance. Il lèche avec tendresse la peau tiède, mordille de petites bouchées de chair ferme tandis que Stiles halète d'anticipation, avant de finalement plonger sa langue par-delà l'anneau de muscles.

Stiles tressaille et lâche un gémissement, les doigts crispés autour de poignées de draps froissés, et Derek s'attèle à la tâche avec un zèle renouvelé ; il ne lui faut que peu de temps, entre coups de langue habiles et morsures délicates, pour réduire Stiles à un babillage incohérent de _je t'en prie_ et de _oh mon dieu_ et de _Derek_ tandis que ses mains agrippent le cuir chevelu de Derek comme pour ne pas s'envoler.

C'est seulement là que Derek abandonne l'entrée abusée, désormais rougie et gonflée d'attention, pour remonter vers Stiles ; ce dernier grommelle à la perte de la langue de Derek mais lui ouvre aussitôt ses cuisses pour qu'il s'y installe, et Derek sent son cœur enfler en voyant avec quel naturel Stiles s'abandonne à lui, avec quelle confiance il lui offre accès illimité à toutes les choses de son corps… il s'attarde quelques secondes, ou peut-être quelques minutes, dans sa contemplation émerveillée de l'état dans lequel il a mis Stiles ; celui-ci est couvert d'un fin voile de sueur nacrée, la veine de son cou pulse vivement, un rougissement presque provocateur colorant ses joues, son cou et sa poitrine, et Derek le désire tellement, veut l'embrasser et le tenir dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des temps, le garder sain et sauf dans une tanière sombre et sèche où Stiles sera en sécurité contre les torsions du monde…

L'esprit de Derek et celui du loup se confondent, ne font plus qu'un dans leur besoin de Stiles, et c'est avec une soudaine montée d'adrénaline que Derek entraîne Stiles dans un baiser passionné, tout en langue et en dents, tandis que sa main se faufile entre les fesses de Stiles pour passer un index tentateur sur l'entrée de son intimité… Stiles laisse échapper un minuscule glapissement lorsque le doigt de Derek le pénètre, et ce dernier saupoudre sa mâchoire de baisers papillons quand il rejette la tête en arrière.

Le lubrifiant n'est pas loin, et Derek a tôt fait de joindre deux autres doigts au premier ; il doit se forcer à ne pas ciller, pour ne rien manquer de Stiles, Stiles qui se tord et s'arque sous lui, le creux de sa taille fine plus anguleux que jamais, les os pointus de ses hanches saillant vers le plafond et ses tétons roses et dressés dans une vision de pure tentation quand Derek effleure sa prostate d'une caresse habile du doigt…

Derek embrasse la peau crémeuse qui s'offre à lui, goûte une perle de sueur qui roule sur le sternum de Stiles, lèche avidement la ligne d'une côte mouvante, et Stiles pousse un cri rauque quand Derek pose enfin sa bouche sur le sexe rouge et tendu qu'il a ignoré jusque-là ; ses lèvres enveloppent la chair brûlante avec fermeté et il suce avec enthousiasme, sa langue appuyant sur les veines apparentes et ses doigts toujours enfouis en Stiles, _dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors_…

C'est avec une main tremblante sur son épaule que Stiles l'arrête ; Derek sait que c'est sa façon de lui dire _si tu ne t'arrêtes pas je vais jouir et ce ne sera amusant pour personne_, aussi après encore quelques secondes à profiter du goût enivrant de Stiles sur sa langue il abandonne à regret le pénis de ce dernier, et l'érection quitte le cercle de ses lèvres avec un petit _pop_ luisant de salive… Stiles lâche un soupir mi-soulagement, mi-frustration, mais Derek ne lui laisse pas le temps d'être déçu.

D'une main impatiente mais efficace, il enduit son propre sexe de lubrifiant et après une dernière vérification que Stiles est bien prêt (ce dernier pousse des hanches contre les doigts de Derek), il s'aligne à l'entrée palpitante, guide le bout de son érection tout contre Stiles et _pousse_.

Stiles est chaud, brûlant même, et la pression de ses parois internes autour de Derek est impossible, suffocante ; ce dernier ferme les yeux, serrant les dents pour éviter de jouir sur le champ, et compte lentement jusqu'à dix, s'enfouissant jusqu'au plus profond de Stiles en une longue progression lente mais sans heurt…

Ses bourses touchent finalement les fesses de Stiles et deux bras viennent entourer sa nuque, l'attirant encore plus près ; Derek se laisse faire et enfouit sa tête dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de son amant, forçant sa respiration à rester calme et égale tandis que Stiles fait de même, son souffle haletant et les battements de son cœur erratiques contre l'oreille de Derek.

Lorsque Derek recommence à bouger, pressant ses hanches contre Stiles aussi loin qu'elles peuvent aller avant de se retirer autant qu'il peut sans quitter leur étreinte, c'est au son des gémissements courts de Stiles ; Derek attache ses lèvres à un point juste à côté de l'endroit où le pouls de Stiles bat avec frénésie, là où la peau est chaude et fragile, et il y crée, d'un baiser mordant et avec une application fervente, un suçon écarlate d'une taille plus qu'honorable, de ceux qui font rougir Stiles quand il les voit dans le miroir, marques sombres d'une possessivité flagrante qu'il paraît toujours étonné de réveiller en Derek... car il ne sait pas que le loup crie _nôtre, nôtre, pour toujours_, à chaque fois qu'il sent l'odeur de Stiles.

Un bras entourant fermement la tête de Stiles contre lui, les talons de ce dernier une douleur délicieuse contre l'arrière de ses cuisses, Derek se laisse peser sur Stiles, lourd sur le corps plus fin de son amant, avec au creux de ses reins le désir étrange d'être une ancre, de garder Stiles dans la réalité, dans leur réalité, loin de tous ces dangers qui font leur vie, son loup désespéré pour un peu de contact, exigeant de sentir chaque centimètre carré de la peau de Stiles pour savoir qu'il est sain, qu'il est _sauf_…

Stiles halète sous sa langue, sa pomme d'Adam oscillant de haut en bas, sa bouche rouge et luisante de s'être mordu les lèvres pour étouffer ses soupirs et ses geignements ; ses doigts agrippent les muscles du dos de Derek, _plus près, plus près_, et ses ongles dressent des griffures piquantes qui donnent envie au loup de mordre et de prendre… alors Derek enfonce brusquement ses dents dans la chair meurtrie, soumettant l'épiderme sous la pression de ses incisives sans pour autant percer la peau, et Stiles jouit soudain avec un cri brisé, son corps courbé comme la corde d'un arc contre le torse de Derek et un jet de sperme blanc et chaud jaillissant entre leurs estomacs.

Le loup hurle son triomphe d'avoir su satisfaire son compagnon et après quelques coups de hanches qui secouent Stiles dans les affres de son orgasme, Derek sent l'extase le renverser à son tour dans un flash de plaisir presque violent.

Derek passe une langue humide sur son œuvre d'art pour soulager la peau et le sang qui afflue à sa surface, avant de mordiller gentiment la clavicule tranchante de Stiles, goûtant la sueur salée qui y brille encore ; Stiles frissonne de délice et Derek se laisse doucement glisser hors de lui avant de s'écrouler sur les oreillers, attirant un Stiles pliant et éreinté contre son torse.

Stiles frotte sa joue lisse contre son pectoral, lâche un long soupir de satisfaction, et c'est au son de sa respiration tranquille que Derek dérive finalement dans un sommeil contenté, ses précédentes ambitions de contemplation artistique totalement oubliées…

Car après tout, il aura tout le temps de dessiner Stiles plus tard, et tout le reste de sa vie.

**...**

**Eh bien, cher lecteur, c'était donc pour toi ma toute première fic Sterek ! Mon dieu, ils m'inspirent tellement, ces deux-là. C'est un truc de fou. *soupir***

**Bref, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Si oui, si non, si tu as envie de faire un commentaire ou de te pâmer avec moi sur la perfection du couple que formeraient sans aucun doute Stiles et Derek, je t'en prie, laisse une review et je la lirai avec un immense plaisir ! **

**Alors en espérant te lire bientôt, cher lecteur, je te dis gros bisous et à bientôt ! ^^**

**EDIT: pour tous ceux qui avaient lu cette histoire quand je l'ai publiée, je tiens à m'excuser profondément de leur avoir fait subir un oubli de ma part... en effet la conversion du document Word au document fanfiction avait englouti dans le néant tous mes points-virgules (comme d'habitude, mais cette fois j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'ai oublié de vérifier), donnant au résultat une impression de phrases interminables et sans queue ni tête...**

**Enfin bon, j'ai réglé le problème, et mes phrases sont toujours trop longues mais au moins elles sont grammaticalement correctes, et je te prie de m'excuser, cher lecteur, de t'avoir infligé un tel manquement au règles de la langue française, même s'il était totalement accidentel. **


End file.
